The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus plant, botanically known as Hibiscus syriacus ‘MINDOUV5’, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘MINDOUV5’. ‘MINDOUV5’ is a new cultivar of Rose of Sharon, a deciduous shrub grown for use as a landscape plant.
The new cultivar of Hibiscus arose from a breeding program conducted by the Inventor in La Menitre, France in 2007. ‘MINDOUV5’ originated as a seedling that arose from seed planted from open pollination of a plant of Hibiscus syriacus from the Inventor's breeding program, reference no. 3436, as the female parent (not patented). The male parent is unknown. ‘MINDOUV5’ was selected as a single unique plant in 2011 from the resulting seedlings from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by grafting in La Menitre, France in 2012 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by grafting and stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.